Foreign Adventure
by laughlovefun
Summary: After the year they've been through, Rachel and Quinn gets the opportunity to go to France for the summer. Their trip is sure to be eventful, from learning the culinary arts to blooming romances, and the never ending drama that seems to always follow.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I was writing one of my random stories when i had the inspiration to write this story. So i hope you like it and you guys know what to do! R&R!**

It has been approximately 6 months after Babygate happened. A long, exhausting, emotional six months.

Rachel Berry look to the blond sitting on the floor below her bed and sighed. The blond girl looked up from where she was sitting tilting her head to the side a little, confusion on her face, "What's wrong Rach?"

"Nothing... I'm just tired," Rachel answered. Quinn raised her eyebrows and gave Rachel a pointed look. "Okay, fine. I'm just really getting tired of school and everything related to it," she told her friend. "I know I shouldn't complain, comparing to everything you've been through, but I'm just tired."

Quinn got up from the floor and sat next to Rachel on her bed.

"You have every right to complain. You had to put up with me these past few months didn't you?" Quinn teased. "It's just two more weeks Rach, then schools out. We won't have to step in that school for two months."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah you're right."

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate everything you've done for me?" Her expression softened as she slowly crossed her legs on the bed, getting comfortable. "You're really a good friend Rachel. I don't know how I would've gone through these past months without you."

"No Quinn," Rachel said shaking her head. "You don't have to thank me for anything. We've been over this. You needed a place to stay, and we've got lots of room. I wanted to do this and Dad and Daddy agreed. So you really have to stop thanking me," Rachel nudged Quinn softly with her shoulder. "You know you're like family now, like my sister. Dad and Daddy love you. You're practically a Berry now."

Quinn smiled. "And as for the whole you couldn't have gone through it without me, well it's not only me. You have Santana, Britt, Matt, Mike, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes too! And I know Noah was hurt that you gave Abby away, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He too was there for you these past months."

"And Finn," Quinn added.

"Yes, Finn too. He finally came to his senses and realize how much he really loves you, baby or not."

"I know. But, I'll always be glad that you were there for me."

Rachel gave Quinn a small hug. "Always. That's what sisters are for right?" Rachel winked. A small knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Allan Berry, known as Dad, popped his head in.

"Hey you two. Just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready."

Rachel nodded as she slowly stood up and stretched. Holding her arm out to Quinn, who hooked her arms around it and started towards the door. They climbed down the stairs and moved to the dining room table. They sat down and started to eat, conversing about their day. Quinn and Rachel was finishing their story on the development of Artie and Tina's relationship when they noticed that both dads were grinning as if they had some sort of news to tell.

"Dad? Daddy? Did you want to tell us something?" Rachel asked.

"Well Daddy and I have something to run by you two. Now you don't have to be obliged to say yes, but think about it. It would be a great experience." Allan told the two.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Oh no sweetie!" John Berry , known as Daddy, said. "It's nothing bad. Allan honey, just ask them already."

Allan grinned, "Rach pumpkin, Gramps called me the other day, asking about you, why you haven't gone to visit him, and all that. 'Where's my grandbaby been?' he asked, so I told him about what's been going on around here. Told him about Quinn and Abby and how we gained another daughter. And so, we talked and talked, and well making the story short, Gramps want to see you Rach, and you too Quinn. He wants to meet this 'other grandbaby' he was never told about."

"So Gramps is coming here?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"No pumpkin. You know how Gramps is. He doesn't do well on airplanes." John reminded her.

"So...?" Quinn asked confused. "I don't..."

Rachel gasped suddenly. "Are you asking us what you think you're asking us?" Both John and Allan grinned and nodded. "You want us," pointing to herself and Quinn, "to go visit Gramps?" Her voice went up an octave not able to contain her excitement.

"Well technically, Gramps did not really give us a choice. He really wants you both there for the summer. And he really want you guys to meet his friends there." Allan shrugged. "He said something about Rachel not meeting his best friend, Adolphe, the last time you were there Rach."

"Oh yeah! His best friend is like a chef or something!"

Allan nodded his head once again, "Gramps know you love cooking and baking, so he said that Adolphe offered to teach you more about culinary arts."

Rachel smiled giddily and clapped her hands. "Um, am I the only one who doesn't understand the excitement behind all of this?" Quinn asked confused with all the commotion.

"Quinn, we're going to have the best summer ever! Away from Lima! Far, far away! And learning to cook from a professional chef, and the stunning views, and the shopping and Gramps's villa..." Rachel cried jumping up and down in her seat.

"Away? Villa? Shopping? Where are we going exactly?" Quinn interrupted.

"Oh Quinn! We're going to France!"


End file.
